FieldTrip
by HelloDoomsday
Summary: Ever since he won that ball game against class 2-1, Usui's classmates couldn't stop thinking about their plans for the prize of a fieldtrip with Miyazono Maria. "BAD NEWS! BAD NEWS! BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD NEWS! fieldtrip... demon pres... Miyazono.. oh no."


**Okay. So before you guys head to the story, I should inform you that I'm not the one who wrote this. Basically, a friend of mine got bitten by a plot bunny, she probably can't get the idea out of her system. And I think this will probably her first and last. I'm not sure though. But what I'm sure of is that she has no plans on making her own account.**

**Enough of the babble. Happy reading.**

…………………

"Ne Usui, wanna come with us to the fieldtrip?" Someone asked his classmate.

The said classmate replied nothing, and yawned in boredom.

Usui Takumi was feeling a bit annoyed lately. Ever since he won that ball game against Misaki's class, class 2-1, his classmates didn't stop thinking about the plans they were going to make for the prize of a fieldtrip with Miyazono Maria, their substitute English teacher. He just tilted his head to the windows at his right, not minding the conversation which he considered unimportant to him.

"If it weren't for Usui-san, we wouldn't have won that game!"

"Yeah, even with the super hyperactive Shintani Hinata on their side, class 2-1 didn't even seem to put up a fight!"

"I just wonder though, what got him so fired up to join the last quarter? He's never interested in such events."

"....maybe because Maria-sensei's going with us?"

Brief silence filled the room.

Then all, except Usui, were nodding their heads and drooling at the thought of Miyazono Maria with a bubbly background to match their ideas of pervertedness.

Usui looked back at them, his expression hinting slight annoyance and boredom.

His classmates fell silent when they felt a chill run through their spines and turned around to look at Usui.

USUI was glaring at them but it didn't look like it coz it's just his usual bored face, still emitting flowery pheromones.

"H-h-he's SCARY..."

"But oddly enough, why's he still emitting such an aura?"

"C-COOL.." All of his classmates exclaimed in awe.

Usui just gave another loud yawn after he made sure the group was silent. His classmates were still recovering from a slight shock, coughing and reminding themselves not to piss Usui off.

"So Usui-kun, you really aren't going?" Another classmate of his broke off the silence.

"Not interested." He simply replied.

"Sure?"

"Uh-hm." He nodded.

"Suit yourself then."

As the others resumed the chatter about their plans for the trip, Usui just continued to lean on his desk and looked out the windows. He was feeling... mellow for some reason. Just days ago, he was teasing Misaki again about being not able to write a proper journal/blog and telling her that her being straightforward and honest were things that he liked about her. He was flustered and surprised but at the same time, very happy of Misaki's unexpected reply to his words.

_"You're wrong. I'm not that honest with my feelings, especially when I'm around you, stupid Usui."_

Usui was thinking about the trip for a brief moment. If there was one thing that could change his mind about joining that damned trip, it would be...

"BAD NEWS! BAD NEWS! BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD NEWS!"

Usui saw it coming. It didn't surprise him at all. Maybe it was bad news for class 2-2 but it was something that Usui was waiting to hear. A sly smile crept up on his face.

"Yamashita? What news?"

Gasping for air, he was just saying phrases in broken words. "fieldtrip... demon pres... Miyazono.. oh no." then fainted.

"YA-YAMASHITA!"

"BE STRONG!"

Usui poked a nearby classmate.

"Usui?"

"So, where do I sign up for that trip again?" he asked, with a smile on his face.

....................

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!"

Ayuzawa Misaki's scream could be heard throughout the whole building. She was inside the teachers' faculty room talking to one of her teachers.

"Ayuzawa-san! Please! You're the only one capable of handling the boys when the situation gets out of hand!"

"Sensei, you may be right but...can you and the other teachers at least TRY?"

"I'm sorry Ayuzawa but you should know, as teachers, we have a lot of things to do! Jobs to complete." The middle aged man reasoned out.

"Ah. really?" her tone sounded doubtful. "Things like what?"

"Eh… well… you know..." her teacher wasn't sounding convincing.

"Hm?" she hummed as she waited.

"Those… ah… erm.."

"..." she was still waiting.

"Uuhhh.."

"**SENSEI.**" Now, she was impatient.

"AH! WELL YOU LOOK AT THE TIME! I'VE GOT TO FEED MY DIRTY LAUNDRY AND WASH MY FAT KITTEN! GOOD LUCK ON STUDENT COUNCIL WORK, AYUZAWA-SAN!" Then having said that, he ran away leaving behind just a dusty trail with a dumbfounded and pissed Misaki.

"feed...dirty laundry and wash... a fat kitten? what the heck... and for an old man in his 60's, he sure can run fast." Misaki remarked with a glum face.

....................

"Misa-chaaan!~"

As Misa was trying to return to her classroom, she was greeted by a familiar feminine voice that gave her shivers run through her spine. That voice belonged to a person who almost gave her nightmares because of a stupid confession in front of a crowd of students.

"GREAT," Misaki muttered, "just what I need. A face that I've been avoiding to see today." As expected, she knew it was Miyazono Maria.

Maria froze, curled up to a ball and sat near the wall, her eyes teary. "You're cruel Misa-chan! That's why I haven't seen you when I wanted to~... " Maria said while sobbing like a kid.

Wrong move, she thought. "Ah crap. I didn't think she'd hear me."

She then made a smile that she only makes while working part time in maid latte.

"Miyazono-sensei," Misa was glowing, "you were looking for me? I'm touched!" In reality, Misa was nauseous to do this in front of her, though she already knew that Maria knew her part-time job as a maid. But it was worth it, Maria turned to bright and cheery in no less than five seconds.

"AH! MISA-CHAN KAWAIII~!" she squealed.

"Miyazono-sensei, stop shouting. No screaming in the hallway." she said sternly.

"Eh? But I heard you shout so loud when you were talking with-"

"OH THAT. JUST FORGET WHAT I SAID THEN." Misa cut her short. "So sensei, what do you want to talk with me?" Misaki asked, trying to change where the conversation was going.

Maria lit up a smile on her face. By the looks of it, the news had already spread throughout the campus of Seika high.

"Misa-chan, I heard you were assigned to come to the fieldtrip with me! I'm so happy!~ 3" She was now producing more and more bright-light colored bubble figures around her.

Misa was stunned. "S-so bright..." she said, placing her arms in front of her. "Do you people of the pheromone planet ALWAYS have to radiate this kind of aura?" she asked as she imagined Usui walking around pheromone planet.

"Eh?"

Misaki just coughed it off. "Ah..i-it's nothing. So you've heard..."

"Is it true?~"

"I-I guess so..."

"WAHH! I'M SO HAPPY!~"

"Please don't shout. The boys from other classes are staring at us." Both Misa and Maria turned around to look at the guys who were brave enough to give Misa a glare. Misaki shot back with her famous "student president from hell" aura. And with just a few seconds, the boys were trembling in fear.

Misa turned around to continue talking with Maria, who was still having that bubbly aura.

"Miyazono-sensei, please take note that I am only joining this trip to make sure that the students of 2-2 wouldn't make any advancements to harass you."

"Oh. I do understand! I am under your care Misa-chan~"

Misa dropped a sweat. "Ugh… DISGUSTING." she thought to herself. Taking one step backward, she said "Now if you may excuse me,". She bowed to Maria and asked that she would take her leave.

As Misaki was leaving the hallway, aria muttered to herself: "This'll be interesting. I wonder what that boy would be planning....fufufu~..."

...................

It was dismissal, and Misaki was done filling up the last stack of school reports she had received from her vice pres, Yukimura. After that, she'd have to patrol the campus one last time before going to work.

She was done roving the corridors of the rooms, the hallway was now quiet and the other places just seemed fine. Though, she was thinking that she missed something, or perhaps, someone.

After locking up the student council room, she went up to the stairs to go to the rooftop. She didn't know why she came up there, it was as if she just had to… or maybe "want" would be more appropriate.

"Damn. What am I thinking?" she mumbled to herself.

She opened the door to the roof, but saw no one. She was a little disappointed. But she was taken aback by the view of the sunset from that area.

Man. Who knew she appreciated nature? Anyway, continuing.....

Suddenly, two arms reached out to her waist, hugging her in a warm and gentle way. She didn't have to turn around to see who it was. She just placed her hands over the arms that were holding her, she was welcoming the embrace.

"Yo pres. what's up?"

....................................

**Thanks for reading! **

**So what do you think?**


End file.
